Naruto the Harem King
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto/Pokegirl Crossover. On the Day he became of Ninja a strange orb floats down into Naruto's life. What will it bring? And what is a Pokegirl? Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Pokemon' or 'Pokegirls'**

**Next Chapter Will Have All The Descriptions of the Pokegirls Naruto will be getting. **

**Story Prolouge Start!**

'Today was a weird day.' Fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki thought as he layed down on his bed. Naruto was a young male standing at 165 cm, a height on the shorter end of the measuring stick for his age. Though it was not strange completely, since he had yet to start growing. His growth had seemed to focus on THAT area more than his height.

His skin was naturally a sun-kissed tan, which extended over his whole body. He had always had his skin color, never getting darker than this. His spiked blond hair was sun kissed as well, and they made his ocean blue eyes. His face was a bit rounder, yet was not fat either. Taking off his jacket and tossing it into the corner Naruto revealed that even though he was short, his body was still lean and muscular.

Now normally Naruto would be training his body right now, but todat had been a very stressfull day for him. He had failed his exam to become a ninja, and get closer to his dream of becoming Hokage for the THIRD time. Yeah, and when he had been offered a make-up exam by his _teacher_ Mizuki the prick had lied to him and tricked him into stealing a very old and powerful scroll. The plus side, now he could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make solid copies of himself.

He had also learned that his body was used to host the soul and chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox. A beast made completely of chakra, with the power to level mountains. The beast had nearly razed his village to the ground on the date of his birth, but it had been sealed inside him by the Fourth Hokage. The leader of his village at the time of the attack, but all that was besides the point. The traitor to the village had attempted to kill him, but his other teach Iruka Umino had jumped in and saved him.

Long story short, he kicked ass and took his first name. Mizuki was now going to be rotting in prison for his life, or executed for his treachery. Naruto had also worked out a lot of his aggression on the idiot, and had impressed Iruka enough to make him a ninja. Tomorrow Naruto was actually going to be getting his picture taken for his registry. He was going to do it like a boss!

'Hehehe, one step closer to becoming Hokage!' Naruto thought excitedly as he sat back up and gripped his fist with a grin. Not feeling very tired Naruto decided that if he was going to be a ninja he would need to clean his apartment... using his new ninja skill! Placing his hands in what was quickly becoming his favorite jutsu he shout the name out loudly, and in ten puffs of smoke identical copies of Naruto filled the room.

"Clean the apartment!" Naruto ordered with his grin still in place, and his clones flipped him off before they all started to do his work for him. His eye twitched when they had flipped him off, but he ignored it in his excitement of finally becoming a ninja! Naruto flopped onto his back on the bed, smile still in place. Looking at his ceiling his expression turned confused when a glowing purple ball of energy started to float down from the air. "Awesome! I wonder what kind of jutsu this is! I have so go to learn it!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Naruto couldn't help it, because all his life he had been in love with jutsu.

Naruto watched it for a few minutes, before he reached out to touch it. The second his hand touched the purple ball of energy, he pulled back and hissed in pain. The palm of his hand was slightly burnt and bleeding. The orb change colors to orange as his wound healed, and he grinned again as the orb got closer to him.

[Please Speak Your Name Young Master] - The Orange Ord requested of Naruto, and he jumped back in shock. Falling right off his bed and banging his head against the wall, which most likely woke up the people on the floor under him. Naruto had no nobody next door, since the whole top floor was one small room made for him by the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the future fifth Hokage!" Naruto said to it with a confident look. The Orb turned black for a moment, before going back to Orange.

[Name: Naruto Uzumaki - Master Uzumaki, What Is Your Age?] - The Orange Orb asked, and Naruto was happy he had something to talk to. His clones had just finished all their chores, and he looked at the orb again when he saw his apartment was clean.

"I'm Fifteen, and I am going on Sixteen soon." Naruto answered back, and the Orb turned black and then back to Orange.

[Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki / Age: 15 - Master Uzumaki, What Is Your Gender?] The Orb asked, and Naruto felt his eye twitch. The Orb had no tone, but that sounded like a taunt to him. If this this called him a girl he would find a way to break it.

"Orb thing, I am a Guy." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, before he grinned when the Orb flickered between black and orange.

[Name: Naruto Uzumaki / Age: 15 / Gender: Male - Last Question, Master Uzumaki, If You Were Given A Female Slave How Would You Think Of Her?] The Orb asked and Naruto blinked and really thought about this. If he had a female slave, there was lots his young mind WANTED to do to her, but he knew it wasn't right.

"I would treat them well, and never ask them to do something that they were really against. I would treat them as well as I could, and give them a nice life with good memories." Naruto answered truthfully, and this time the Orb glowed red on the top half, and white on the bottom half.

[I.D. Registry Complete - Master Uzumaki, You Have Been Selected To Become The Master Of Six Creatures Known As Poke'girls. I Am The 'Pokegirl Internal Master Program' A.K.A. 'Pimp' And I Am Here To Present You With Your First Pokegirl, A Set Of Training And Taming Books, And Will Become Your Storage Unit. Please Hold Out Your Hand To Recieve Your First Pokegirl.] The Orb said, and Naruto chuckled at the Orb's name. Never the less he held his hand out, and like orb a red and white ball came from the orb and into his hand.

"So awesome!" Naruto said with a smile, before he remembered something. "I thought you said I would be getting six?" Naruto asked with a confused look. He did not really care, but he was a bit confused.

[Correct Master Uzumaki, But You Do Not Have The Current Ability To Handle All Six. After A Certain Amount Of Time I Will Provide You With Another Pokegirl After You Have Aquired The Experience With This One.] The Orb said before it started to glow brightly, and he saw it fly at his wrist and turn into a metalic wristband. On top of his wrist there was a protrusion that was colored and shaped similar to the item in his hands. The red and white halves opened up and the voice was heard again.

'This is so awesome.' Naruto thought as a blue light came up from the watch and formed a type of floating screen on it. On the screen were pictures, so feeling couragous Naruto touched the screen with with picture of a ball on it. Immediantly six more balls took up the entire screen, and while five were dimmer than the others one was glowing. Touching the symbol he felt the ball in his hand vanish, and his eyes widened. Touching the icon again he saw the ball materialize in front of the screen, before falling into his hand. He tried touching the other balls, but when he did he heard this.

[Master Uzumaki, You Are Currently Do Not Have Enough Experience To Handle One Than One Pokegirl. When You Are Ready Another Ball Will Light Up. Have A Nice Day.] The voice said and then the blue screen faded away and the watch closed itself. Naruto grunted at not having enough 'experience' but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I wonder who you are?" Naruto asked the ball in his hand, and he wondered how a girl would even fit inside this thing. Seeing a button on the middle of the ball, he pressed it and the whole thing got larger. Naruto felt a little of his energy get sucked into the ball, and for some reason he felt an emotion that was not his in his head.

Joy?

It also felt like it was coming from inside this... well it was a ball that held a Pokegirl so he was going to call it a Pokeball. Placing the ball on the side of his bed, Naruto got under the covers and smiled. Knowing that his life was starting to look up, and in a few minutes he was out like a light. The days activities had had more of a mental strain on his mind than he had orginally thought.

He never noticed the ball roll off of the side of his bed and hit the floor, and the second it did the ball opened. A red energy shot out of the ball and started to take shape before it gained features and color. All this happened in less than a second, and not long after Naruto's first Pokegirl breathed the air and felt joy. Her features were hidden by the darkness, but she was still able to feel the connection between herself and the blond sleeping.

This boy was her Master.

She had felt it even from within the ball, and now she would be able to admire his sleeping form while she waited for him to awaken. Picking up her dropped Pokeball the mysterious girl looked at it fondly.

Yes, things were starting to look up... and not only for Naruto. It was only a matter of time before his patience was put to the test, and his 'skills' were shown. Yes, soon she would see how well her new Master would be able to "Tame" her.

Once he learned what Taming was that is.

Naruto's would soon learn what it was like to become a Harem King.

**Prolouge Chapter End.**

**Over the last five months I have gotten maybe thousands of requests from lots of people to make a Naruto/Pokegirl Crossover. That is why I have decided to make one, and be warned. I have picked Pokegirls for Naruto that are either looked down on, or generally unused. Next Chapter will have the list of their Species and discription. This will be a [Two Part] Story that starts in the Narutoverse, and then it goes to the Pokegirlverse. Oh, and I am making Naruto two years older. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Poke'Girl List

**HENTAICUTE, the Randy Fairy Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Metamorph (usually Near Human)  
**Element:** Flying/Magic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Crimson League), Rare (everywhere else)  
**Diet:** Pokéchow, berries, sex  
**Role:** Sex, and massive distraction  
**Libido:** EXTREME! (No, that isn't a joke.)  
**Strong Vs.:** Ground  
**Weak Vs.**: Rock  
**Attacks:** Enlarge, Reduce, Lust Dust, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Temperature Barrier  
**Enhancements:** Flight, Size Alteration, Minor Telepathic Ability  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** SexyCute or FairyCute (during orgasm)  
HentaiCute are the unfortunate result of Sukebe's last efforts to keep his army together near the end of the Revenge War. He created them with the express purpose of Taming his army to maintain control. Shortly after their creation, Sukebe discovered a second use for the new Pokégirl: massive distraction. By simply letting a single HentaiCute enter an Tamers encampment, the entire group went into a Taming Frenzy normally associated with a Menage-a-Trois orgy. This allowed a second group of Pokegirls to eliminate the opposing forces. Be thankful that he was unable to implement this strategy on a large scale.  
The HentaiCute is indeed the most sex-crazed version of the Sexy/FairyCutes, and that came simply from the mouths of the Sexy/FairyCutes themselves. HentaiCutes are absolutely obsessed with sex. Anywhere, anytime, any position, with anyone. Period. With their Temperature Barrier ability, they can go anywhere for sex. Some HentaiCute have even come forward between bouts of sex to state that they intend on doing every human/Pokégirl in the world. HentaiCute especially loves to play "Living Dildo" with anyone she meets, whether they are willing or not. This has led to some male Tamers retiring after a single encounter with one.  
Not surprisingly, they have been classified as having an Extremely High libido. However, the HentaiCute is practically insatiable. There has even been a recorded instance of a Vixxen in full heat backing away from a HentaiCute, whimpering all the way before being dragged back into an orgy by the girl. There has also been evidence that HentaiCute can often be found whenever a Soixante-Neuf evolves into a Menage-a-Trois. They may even have been responsible for the orgy that caused the evolution in those cases.  
In a harem, most tamers consider the HentaiCute a true test of their Taming skills. The others call her a "Taming Aid" for when they can't get it up any more. Other than that, the HentaiCute is considered useless for anyone not interested in the Sex Leagues/Gyms. Their range of attacks are only useful for Sex Battles, so they are ill suited for a combat harem.  
Recently, it has been found that the HentaiCute possesses a minor form of telepathy. It seems to be only useful to delve into a Tamer/Pokégirl's mind and dredge out their innermost desires. In some cases, the HentaiCute has used her size manipulation abilities to make her body become as close as possible to her Tamer's deepest fantasy. Those girls even go as far as to make that their default look.

**KILLERBREAST, the Defending Bee Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Humanoid Animorph (Insect)  
**Element:** Bug/Poison  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Vegetarian  
**Role:** Queen's bodyguards  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks:** Fade, Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash, Cut, Slash, Harden, Sleep Powder, Seismic Toss  
After Level 50: Dark Blade, Toxic Blade, Pin Missile*  
**Enhancements:** Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), Enhanced Strength (x5) Wings for flight, Stinger tail, retractable blades in arms, Status effect venoms, Compound eyes  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Buzzbreast (special ceremony from queen)  
While Buzzbreasts are the common soldier and cannon fodder, Killerbreasts are the personal guardians of the queen. They evolve for one reason: to fight. They will protect the queen at all costs, even sacrificing themselves so that the queen could get away, however they are by no means mindless drones. Killerbreasts are quite intelligent when bonded to a queen or tamed, and are excellent strategists.  
They look similar to the Buzzbreasts, though they retain the same black and yellow color scheme, the chitin now covers their abdomen and breasts, however this chest armor is retractable. They gain compound eyes, and their wings become longer. In addition, they lose the stingers in their breasts, and instead gain retractable blades in their arms. These blades can be coated in their poisons and are also used in the TriSting Attack. Because of the loss of boob-stingers, the Killerbreast usually has a MAXIMUM cup size of a B Cup. They lose their curves becoming much more lean and mean.  
They lose some of their abilities upon involving, including their ability to produce all but the most basic honey, but their poison becomes much more potent, and their abilities in sword fighting also improve, though they are still not anywhere near Herowu's or Tatmon. At higher levels the Killerbreasts sword abilities only improve, and they gain access to powerful sword attacks and the Pin Missile attack.  
The Killerbreast was only discovered in 293 PS when a Tamer charmed a Buzzqueen enough. The Buzzqueen, still a queen of the hive, offered the Tamer the Pokégirl and even showed him the ceremony for evolution. The Tamer also found out that the Killerbreast was a gift to one favored hive of Cocooner from that Legendary. Because of their newness as of 300 PS, only about a quarter of known Buzzbreast swarms have this Pokégirl.  
To evolve a Buzzbreast, the bee Pokégirl must first drink an unknown mixture of Buzzqueen poison, honey, and syrup. The Buzzbreast must then enter into a 69 with the queen. Once the Queen orgasms the Buzzbreast will evolve. It is not recommended to capture a Killerbreast in the wild without being gifted one. The bond between the Killerbreast and Buzzqueen is so strong that it overrides all others. In fact if a Killerbreast is stolen from the hive, it will try to escape and return, if this is impossible it will commit suicide. Not even a level 5 Taming Cycle can erase this bond, even though it will erase anything else. A Killerbreast will follow this bond to the ends of the Earth if it must. The only way to successfully keep a Killerbreast is to charm a Buzzqueen, then barter for one. If the Buzzqueen accepts whatever you have offered, then it will evolve a Buzzbreast for you. Incidentally, Killerbreasts love to sing, their favorite song being God Save the Queen/King, however they do not have access to any song attacks.  
There have been no thresholded cases ad it is assumed impossible to do because of the conditions required for an evolution. If a Killerbreast is in a hive, then any Tamings it receives from a non-Buzzbreast or Buzzqueen will be only 1/10 effective. If it is stolen then this condition also applies, however if it is given then it is able to be effectively Tamed by its new Master or his/her harem. In a harem, Killerbreasts will do whatever role they were assigned to. While they make excellent Alphas, they will follow the orders of another Alpha just as easily. When Taming, a Killerbreast is very submissive to the one they are bonded to, but prefer to be dominant to those whom they are superior to. While with their Tamer, Alpha, or queen Killerbreasts will assume whatever position their superior prefers, and will usually only orgasm once their Tamer goes too.  
The Killerbreast has a very fierce rivalry with Whorenets. A Killerbreasts favorite thing to do in life is to protect her Queen (or Tamer), its second favorite thing: rend a Whorenet limb from limb. A Whorenet's sword ability is probably equivalent to that of the Killerbreast, and while the Killerbreast is stronger, the Whorenet has better poison capabilities. Though the two love to battle, more often than not the battle usually ends in a draw. It is impossible to keep a Whorenet and Killerbreast in the same harem, even Tamers who have managed to get the Amazonchan and -lee evolutions to work together have yet to succeed in getting these two to cooperate.  
**Pin Missile** - (Atk 100) The Killerbreast launches its tail stinger at the enemy. This missile is filled with explosive venom that will only release when the stinger is fired. This attack is only usable once a day while the Killerbreast waits for the stinger to regenerate.

**POT-CUNT, the Cannabis Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Semi-Human (plantlike)  
**Element:** Plant/Fire  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** anything that fits into her mouth  
**Role:** Fighters, painkillers  
**Strong Vs:** Plant, Rock, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Flying, Poison, Ice  
**Libido:** Above Average  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Takedown, Ignite, Flamethrower, Firewind, Fire Floor, Flame Shot, Vine Whip, Command Plants, Wood Tower, Razor Leaf, Regenerate, Grass Floor, Petal Armor, Solar Beam  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength ( x3), inability to become stoned through any means, enhanced beauty, clarity of mind, fire powers, greater combat ability all around  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** Toca (normal)  
The first thing a Pot-Cunt feels upon their evolution from Toca is relief. Their minds clear up, allowing them to think clearly for the first time in a long while, and they become immune to any intoxicants. They also gain vastly improved looks and a more plantlike appearance, their eyes clearing and turning green. They gain a 'feathering' around their forearms, calves, and on their shoulders that looks like cannabis leaves, the hair on their cunt turning into cannabis leaves as well. Their skin turns green, their breasts become a DD cup, and their hair turns a much darker green.  
Pot-Cunts are very jocular Pokégirls, liking to make jokes about their previous forms. They take teasing very well, and try to do everything they can to make up for the weaknesses of their previous forms, almost to the point of overcompensation in some cases. They also, because of their vastly improved looks, like to go naked as much as possible.  
Pot-Cunts gain a lot of fighting ability, including several potent plant-type and fire-type attacks. They are excellent fighters and use their abilities to great effect. Pot-Cunts also discover early on that they can combine their elements, for example using flaming vine whips, or throwing flaming razor leaves. In addition, the smoke from the burning plant weapons has the same disorienting effect as the Toca's Pot Cloud attack. Also, a recent discover has indicated that in very light doses, the smoke from a Pot-Cunt can act as a painkiller, lessening the pain from severe wounds in battle. This combination of abilities make Pot-Cunts very formidable fighters. Despite the numerous pros to the Pot-Cunt, the unpopularity of their previous form makes it rare to find a Pot-Cunt in a harem.  
Feral Pot-Cunts tend to stay in fields, resting in tall grasses and soaking up the sun. When confronted, they lash out with flaming vine whips in an attempt to drive off their attackers so that they either leave them alone, or disorient them enough for the Pot-Cunt to escape.  
No reports of Thresholding directly to a Pot-Cunt have been reported as of yet.

**SHRINE PRIESTESS, The Master Summoner Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human-like diet (likes strawberries and cheesecake the most)  
**Role:** Summoners  
**Libido:** Unique (see below)  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Ghosts  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal  
**Attacks:** Gaze, Glare, Smile, Twister, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Summon Type, White Wind, Cura, Exorcism, Shield, Foresight, Summoning Contract (*), Soothing Voice (**)  
**Enhancements:** Low Sleep Cycle, Natural Summoning Ability, Longevity, Minor Shapeshifting  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Shrine Maiden (normal, Level 30)  
Shrine Priestesses are generally taller and more elegant than their Shrine Maiden sisters. Their height ranges from 5'3" to 6'4"; their breasts sizes usually bigger (ranging from C to G-cup); but their eyes and hair don't change. The Shrine Maiden's skin is tantalizingly soft and smooth, but retains the 'Turn To Sandpaper When Pissed' ability.  
Shrine Priestesses carry an ethereal glow around them, which is made all the more potent on any night where moonlight is visible. They move with a grace and elegance that makes it seem as though they are gliding, even though they aren't. Their voices delight all listeners when she's happy and can terrify any intended recipient when she is angry or 'displeased'.  
Shrine Priestesses were once thought to be of the Dragon Element. This only partly understandable because of her ability to use Dragon-type attacks, and when she's angry, people believed that the supposed "dragon" half of her became noticeable, as they can silence even those with the bloodcurse "Insanely High Stupidity" with a single word. Thus, one of the stupidest things one can to is piss off a Shrine Priestess. Supposedly further showing her "dragon" side, her hair will begin to levitate and her eyes become slitted as she becomes angry. Few can meet an angry Shrine Priestess' gaze when she is mad.  
It's a commonly told rumor that a Hild once flinched at meeting a Shrine Priestess' angry gaze and fled shortly thereafter.  
Despite all of this speculation, though, the Shrine Priestess has been thoroughly proven to NOT be of the Dragon element.  
A Shrine Priestess still does not like violence, but resorts to it when necessary. She determines the best way to resolve the conflict, either it is through an endurance battle or through a quick fight. Her perception is impeccable, allowing to discern those who could be stopped without violence from those who will only be stopped with it. It is not entirely uncommon for a Shrine Maiden to ask a Shrine Priestess to be her first Summon Contract, though Shrine Priestesses often discourage that in favor of urging the Shrine Maiden to see the world.  
Unlike many ambitious Shrine Maidens, Shrine Priestesses don't feel the need to make a ton of summon contracts. They are content in finding good summon partners who they can rely on and ensuring that their relationship with their summons remains on good terms at all times. They will still retain any summon contracts they made prior to evolution, though.  
Shrine Priestesses are good Alphas for those few lucky tamers who helped the Shrine Maiden evolve and they are perhaps the best-received as such. While not necessarily the best strategists or fighters, they don't gloat or have an overbearing ego, and they are fairly good at keeping other Pokégirls in line (though not necessarily keeping them out of trouble).  
A Shrine Priestess genuinely enjoys more tender intimacy, making her a good first partner for timid Pokégirls. Their Soothing Voice technique calms nervous, anxious or otherwise timid lovers while simultaneously exciting them. However, their libido is a curious thing. Their sex drive grows as they grow bored or feel relaxed, and goes down as they feel excitement or stress. This means that a Shrine Priestess at a popular shrine will require few Tamings, while a Shrine Priestess at a less than popular shrine will become far more randy.  
Some will note that the Shrine Priestess, unlike the Shrine Maiden, does not require lengthy rituals or a shrine to carry when she leaves her temple or shrine for extended periods of time. This is because the Shrine Priestess is more of a representative of her religion, and as such, can do her prayers anywhere at any time.  
Those visiting unpopular shrines with Shrine Priestesses may find a bunch of brand new rituals or ceremonies that invite newcomers in. These rituals and ceremonies are often created on the spot to relieve the Shrine Priestess' boredom and/or sexual tension. Few complain about these brand new rituals or ceremonies, save when they are more weird and confusing than sexual in nature.  
In some cases, Shrine Priestesses have been known to completely alter the religion they follow to satiate themselves, but eventually get around to telling their followers that she wasn't being serious. Eventually.  
(**) - Soothing Voice ( 50 + EFT) - The user must be within an armslength of the target to use this technique. The Soothing Voice first calms the target, and as the user approaches the target, it has an 80% chance of inflicting the status ailment Attraction. After the first two rounds, Soothing Voice acts like a sexual 'attack', driving the target closer and closer to orgasm. It is entirely possible for a skilled user of Soothing Voice to bring a target to orgasm with the sound of their voice alone. Shrine Priestesses know this technique naturally, but other Pokégirls can learn this technique.

index

**BARRIERMAIDEN, the Ultimate Defender Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human style food  
**Role:** bodyguard  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Mega Shield, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Agility  
**Enhancements:** Psychic abilities, Armored Skin, Sleepless Recovery  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Shieldmaiden (Cunnydew nectar)  
When a Shieldmaiden evolves into a Barriermaiden, her physical form doesn't change much, but a large number of tattoo-like patterns may appear on her skin. These tattoos glow whenever she uses her psychic powers, and while that is a bad thing in tight situations when subtle movements are needed, the trade off is that they can now operate 24/7 without need for sleep. They actually gain very short periods of microsleep. When they blink their eyes, they enter a short R.E.M. cycle. In fact, the chances of even sleep powder working for more than a minute are slim. The only times they'll stay unconscious for longer than a minute is if they're physically knocked out or drained of most of their energy. Their bodies still require at least four hours of rest a day, but other than that, they are the ultimate guards.  
Barriermaidens carry some form of shield, whether it's a large section of a broken door fashioned into a shield or a professionally made tower shield, they feel naked without something solid to defend themselves with.  
Barriermaidens become highly protective, almost like a Neo-Iczel, in their claim on a lover. They generally choose one person, either Pokégirl or human, as their primary partner. The primary partner is the one they will seek to defend first, though some tamers are rather irate when it happens to be another Pokégirl in their harem.  
Like Loners, the Barriermaiden can instantly tell when their primary partner is in danger, but unlike Loners, Barriermaidens never allow themselves to be separated from said partner willingly. The furthest a Barriermaiden will step from her partner is five feet, and they generally use Agility so they can return to their partner's side as quick as possible in case of a sudden emergency.  
When a Barriermaiden chooses another Pokégirl in a harem as her primary partner, she will demand to be given their partner's Pokéball. If the tamer flat-out refuses, she may steal the Pokéball in the middle of the night and leave. And since very few tamers can go without sleep, the chances of the Barriermaiden getting away are over 98%. If given the Pokéball, she will remain loyal to the tamer so long as the tamer remains loyal and/or good-hearted.  
**Shield** - (DEF) The weakest form of Barrier. Shield is directional and lessens damage by 25%. If used on a shield or some other pre-existing barrier (such as a wall or door), the damage is lessened by 50%. This technique can be projected up to ten feet.  
**Mega Shield** - (DEF) An upgraded version of Shield. It too is directional and lessens damage by 50%. If used on a shield or some other pre-existing barrier (such as a wall or door), the damage is lessened up to 85%. This technique can be projected up to fifteen feet.

**WIGGLYMUFF, the "Squish Squish" Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** fruits and liquids  
**Role:** singers, morale boosters, limited levitation  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Sing, Slap, Double Slap, Screech, Hyperslap, Cheer, Rollout, Cuddle  
**Enhancements:** Increased Lung Capacity, High Flexibility, High Stretchability, Impact Resistance  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Jigglyslut (orgasm)  
A Wigglymuff is evolved up from a Jigglyslut when her Tamer is taking her so hard and so deep that she orgasms several times in rapid succession.  
Wigglymuffs have skin that is a hot pink in color, obviously not human. Their hair is the same color as their skin, and most Wigglymuffs prefer something cute to add to their hair as an ornament, such as a bow or a ribbon. They are very light, weighing in anywhere from forty to sixty pounds when healthy. Like Jigglysluts, Wigglymuffs prefer to go around naked. Their breasts gain a cup size at least during the transformation, and are usually a nice D size, though DD isn't unknown. They have the ability to take a very deep breath and make their breasts expand, filling with air. This actually makes them rise slowly into the air, as though their tits were two large balloons. They can only do this as long as they can hold their breath though, falling back down when they let breathe back out. Of course, squeezing her breasts when she's doing this maneuver makes her let the air back out in a loud whoosh immediately. A Wigglymuff's cunt shrinks quite a bit when she evolves, though it becomes even more pleasantly squishy and stretchy. Like previous forms, Wigglymuffs have no hair between their legs.  
Wigglymuffs are surprisingly good in martial battles. Their Impact Resistance Enhancement lets them take less damage than they normally would from blunt impacts, with such hits literally bouncing off them. They gain the ability to curl into a tight ball and roll and bounce around the battlefield, bludgeoning their opponent with quick hits. They gain a single sex attack, Cuddle, and use it surprisingly often, Cuddling their opponent and then Singing them to sleep before hitting them with a devastating Hyper Slap being their preferred tactic.  
Wigglymuffs like being Tamed rough, no two ways about it. Their cunt is small enough that anything larger than a grown man's pinky finger pushes against their inner walls. Wigglymuffs, however, greatly enjoy the feeling of said inner walls being stretched, which causes them no pain whatsoever, and enjoy being taken by very well-endowed Tamers. The bigger they are and the rougher they treat them, the wilder it drives the Wigglymuff. Tamers enjoy this as well since it ensures that the Wigglymuff's cunt is very tight around them. If a normal Pokégirl's cunt feel like a warm apple pie, a Wigglymuff's feels like heated marshmallow mix, except not as sticky.  
A Wigglymuff's chest is just as squishy as her cunt is. She loves the feel of her breasts being groped hard, pulled on, pinched, mashed, and twisted, since all it does it arouse her more. Most Tamers with a Wigglymuff use her chest for a pillow, since her breasts are as soft as marshmallows. Wigglymuffs are also extremely flexible, a trait that is very much valued in Taming. A Wigglymuff lying on her belly can bend her head back and her legs over her enough that she doesn't even have to strain to be able to lick her own cunt. For all of these reasons, Wigglymuffs are quite popular among Tamers.  
Wigglymuffs get along well with others in a Harem. Wigglymuffs can be taught basic domestic skills such as cleaning and even cooking, which they take to happily. They're fond of simple pleasures and are easy to please; a few compliments now and then and the Wigglymuff spends her days happily humming and singing to herself. They tend not to be too ambitious and usually don't try for the position of Alpha.  
Feral Wigglymuffs tend to bounce around at a hyper pace they don't exhibit when they have all their wits. They tend to slap attackers silly before using Rollout to get away. They have no fear of jumping off high places to escape attackers since falls, being impacts, don't hurt them as much as they do other creatures, and they can inflate their breasts as they fall to slow themselves down before hitting the bottom. The best tactic for capturing a Wigglymuff is to have several Pokégirls hit her hard and fast with non-impact attacks, taking her down before she knows what's going on. Threshold girls only rarely directly become a Wigglymuff, but the few who do tend to feel only mildly depressed until they get a master, at which point most happily accept their new lives.

**MISTRESS, the Chained Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Steel/Magic (for chains)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (though not for lack of trying!)  
**Diet:** Mostly Human  
**Role:** Professional Interrogator/Capturer  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Bug, Psychic, Weak Willed  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground, Fighting  
**Attacks:** Rune Chain, Chain Throw, Metal Sound, *Quake with Fear (lvl 50) *Chained Pleasure, *Chain Whip, *Chain Smash, *Link Shower  
**Enhancements:** Loss of pain center, Increased Healing, Enhanced Endurance (x5) Enhanced Toughness (x10)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Dominatrix (via multiple orgasms during bondage sex)  
The Mistress is a rather unique evolution of the Dominatrix. Getting her to evolve appears to be nice and simple, in theory that is, until one tries to get a Dominatrix to consent for her to be the bound one. Should a tamer get his/her Dominatrix bound, gagged and gets her to orgasm multiple times, she will evolve into a Mistress.  
Mistresses are a curious breed of Pokégirl. Nearly all of them wear no clothes, just strategically placed chains to cover up the bare essentials, if that. Sometimes they were what can only be called 'chain bikinis' that leave nothing to the imagination. She does not mind being leered at; if anything, she revels in the lewd attention. It helps that cold steel is constantly rubbing up against her most private areas most of the day. Watchers have proven that all Mistresses are part voyeur, part exhibitionist; like watching and being watched during tamings.  
In bed, Mistresses are very submissive to their tamer. They concede the fact that their tamer is the dominate one in the relationship, and enjoy being bound and gagged. They get very turned on when they are held fast by their own chain clothing. A Mistress is only submissive to her tamer. If the tamer brings in another Pokégirl, the Mistress will lord over her like some evil emperor. For this reason, Mistresses make good Alphas and horrible betas.  
These Pokégirls have been called 'Combat Damsels' and people tend to agree once encountering them. The complete loss of her pain center, increased healing, and very tough and durable skin makes her a very sturdy combatant. She would be considered a masochist if she could feel any pain, but the thought that she should be feeling pain arouses her.  
Aside from her fetish of chains, her looks can vary. She typically looks how she did as a Dominatrix, just lacking clothes. She may gain or lose some height or breast size, but this is rare.  
One word can describe her personality: Sado-cruel. The method of her evolution has messed with her psyche…well more so anyway. Domina types love one thing more than anything, and that is control. Since she evolved because her tamer was able to take that away from her, and make her enjoy it, she now has a near fanatical desire to take it back; usually from any Pokégirls she comes across. With her loss of her pain center, she no longer fully understands others pain. This leads her to simply reminisce on past pain, which she most likely enjoyed, and wants to visit it upon others. She simply does not understand why others don't enjoy it as much as she did.  
In a battle, she fights exclusively with chains, usually the ones she was previously using for clothes. This leads more randy Pokégirls to be slightly distracted before they take a weighted chain to the side of their head. Though she is a magic type, she can only spread her influence over her chains, but that does not weaken her in the slightest. Her power and control over her chains is limited only by her imagination. She can lengthen them, shorten them, add spikes or weights at the end, even link them together as a noose at will.  
Her tactics usually focus on binding and restraining her opponents. Having a Pokégirl bound and gagged, wriggling at her feet turns her on immensely. If she does not then tame said Pokégirl, she will likely jump her tamer after the battle. Should it be physically impossible to bind a Pokégirl, she will focus on sniping at her. Liberally using Link Shower, she will send spiked and weighted links at key points of the body. A large metal ball to the side of the head is usually enough to knock anyone unconscious.  
Strangely enough, for such a sado-cruel Pokégirl, a lot of them are employed by local governments and police. Her abilities with chains make her perfect for capturing and bringing in criminals. Many criminals only remember a rattle of chains before blacking out. They are also the next best thing to a psychic Pokégirl for interrogation. She still has her forceful personality and determination from when she was a Dominatrix, and can use her chain abilities to some rather sadistic extents. A body can only handle so much weight hanging off of rather personal parts before stuff starts tearing.  
There are no records of wild or feral Mistresses, and no one has thresholded into one as of yet.  
**• Chain Whip** - (ATK 40) A steel type attack. It is similar to rose whip in which she lashes out with a length of chain. The chain can be a varying length, have spikes or weighted balls at the end of it.  
**• Chain Smash** - (ATK 50) A steel type attack. Similar to Chain Whip, she lashes out with 2 to 3 chains at once. Each chain will end in very heavy weights, and she smashes them into her opponent like a hammer.  
**• Link Shower** - (ATK 75) Using her magical connection to her chains, the Mistress levitates a multitude of chain links around her. They may be normal links, be spiked, or be extra heavy. She can then shoot them at her opponents at high speeds, peppering the pokegirl with steel.  
**• Chained Pleasure** - (S. ATK) A Mistresses unique sex attack. She first binds a pokegirl with chain then uses this attack to link her breasts and other erogenous zones with chain. Any movement causes them to tug and pull at them, causing pain and pleasure the Mistress loves so much.  
**• Quake with Fear** - (ATK 180) The Mistresses most powerful attack. Empowering a length of chain with as much magic as she can, she hurtles it towards the ground. Once embedded in the earth, the magic in the chain bursts. Hundreds of spiked chains erupt from the ground, covering a large area. Should her opponent(s) not be skewered from the beginning,

**DILDOQUEEN, the Shemale Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal/Poison  
**Frequency:** Rare (Extremely Rare Feral)  
**Diet:** human diet, favoring vegetarianism  
**Role:** Taming aide, sexual education and experimentation, breeding  
**Libido:** High, strong desire to penetrate others  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, any sex-based Pokégirl  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Magic, elemental attacks  
**Attacks:** [as Dildorina], Relaxing Gaze*, Shemale*  
**Enhancements:** Functional penis, Toughness x8, Endurance x8, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon sex toys, Poison Resistance x8, Strength x2  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Dildorina (normal, focus on penetration)  
The Dildoqueen is one of those Pokégirls that absolutely baffle even the most knowledgeable Researchers, and frighten all but the most sexually adventurous Tamers. The reason in this case is simple: she's a Pokégirl with a little... something extra.  
Dildoqueens are classified as a Very Near Human breed of Pokégirl, being unmistakeable from very beautiful human females until they get aroused. They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of themselves, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildoqueens are extremely good at seducing people. Once one does get aroused, however, it becomes very obvious what she really is- a hermaphrodite with a rather prominent and fully-functional penis, the breed's identifying feature. Some Dildoqueens have testes as well, and no vagina, making it impossible for them to get pregnant. Even Dildoqueens without testes (and with a vagina) can ejaculate large amounts of semen, through mechanisms even they don't understand. For a long time, largely thanks to a Watcher named Doug whose harem of big-wingered Dildoqueens provided most of what's known of the breed, it was believed that the Dildoqueen's penis ranged in size from "large" to "ridiculous".  
Dildoqueens can impregnate Pokéwomen and induce parthenogenesis in Pokégirls with the resulting offspring always being the base level evolution of whatever the impregnated pokewoman or Pokégirl was. This makes Dildoqueens highly sought after by Breeders, but most Dildoqueens take offense at being thought of as nothing more than a walking sperm tank and will spurn those who treat them as such (arranging impregnation attempts without the 'queen's consent first, for example). Strangely, a pokégirl or Pokéwoman who approaches a Dildoqueen with a request to be impregnated will never be turned away and a Dildoqueen will do her very enthusiastic best to make that pregnancy happen. Female Tamers with a Dildoqueen in their harem are advised to be cautious - Dildoqueens can impregnate humans as well. In such cases, the child is either a human girl or a Dildoran. The maternal instincts of a Dildoqueen are very strong. Should she impregnate a Harem-sister (or her Tamer), she will take great care of the baby and will protect it at all costs. Tamers are advised not to separate a Dildoqueen from their child until the girl is at least three years of age or unless they really enjoy getting mauled. Not even a Level 5 Taming Cycle will cause the Dildoqueen to forget that she had/fathered a child.  
A Dildoqueen is still much better at sex combat than she is at true combat, though she's not exactly shabby at traditional combat any more, either, having developed even more stamina and some strength from so much sex as a Dildorina. A Tamer who trains a Dildoqueen in weapon techniques for use with summoned dildos can often acquire a huge advantage simply by surprising the opposition with a pokegirl normally associated with sexbattling. Unlike Dildorinas, who have a huge variety of sex attacks, Dildoqueens have usually (not always!) specialized in penetration techniques that make good use of their new anatomy. They do make heavy use of Lust Dust, "This'll Feel Good", and Relaxing Gaze to calm their opponents and prevent rejection, of course.  
In a harem, Dildoqueens are very good at keeping the peace and smoothing over any friction between Harem-sisters, using their Relaxing Gaze to calm others and settle arguments peacefully. They do not actively seek a position of power in the harem, instead relying on their skills of seduction to get things done. They do make quite effective Alphas, though it's not a position they relish, aside from being able to Tame their Harem-sisters more often (rank has its privileges, after all).  
When it comes to Taming, Dildoqueens can be problematic for obvious reasons. With their high libido, they greatly enjoy sex and like to have it often, but they do have a penis and they don't like it if their Tamer pretends it doesn't exist. While they don't expect to get a blowjob every session, every Tamer with a Dildoqueen in his Harem will have to face the fact that she'll want him to let her to penetrate him in some way. Female Tamers, on the other hand, usually don't experience problems with Dildoqueens, provided they don't forget the condoms. Finally, since all Dildoqueens were at one point in their lives Dildorinas they have a great knowledge of sex toys and derive a lot of enjoyment from them. Although it's no longer the primary focus of their sexual enjoyment, a Dildoqueen is never short on toys.  
Feral Dildoqueens are extremely rare and their behavior is mostly unobserved. From what Researchers can tell, feral Dildoqueens are moderately territorial and tend to form a kind 'feral harem' of feral Pokégirls found in the area, who protect her in return for sex and companionship. They usually don't bother intruders unless provoked (a Tamer trying to catch one of the 'harem' may find himself mobbed). While the ferals only intend to drive the intruder away, there have been cases of Tamers trying to stand up against the entire 'harem' and being killed in the process. Not surprisingly, many of the Pokégirls in a feral Dildoqueen 'harem' are almost always pregnant. Leagues with strong anti-Pokégirl sentiments point to this fact and claim that Dildoqueens are responsible for the large feral population and argue that, in order to keep feral numbers under control, a bounty should be placed on Dildoqueens. Most researchers, however, scoff at these claims saying that feral Dildoqueens are much too rare to have any significant impact on feral population numbers. Surprisingly, feral Dildoqueens do not resort to Gender Dust the way feral Dildorinas are known to, though this doesn't exactly comfort the male Tamers confronted with one.  
There are no known cases of girls Thresholding directly into Dildoqueens. Threshold Dildorans and Dildorinas becoming a Dildoqueen usually have no problems with the transition, although they do tend to jerk off a lot for the first few days after the evolution.  
**Relaxing Gaze** - the Dildoqueen gives the subject a comforting and kindly look that reduces the chance for rejection if she wishes to use a sex attack. Also shown to calm those in other distressing situations, such as anger or illness.  
**Shemale** - a penetration technique using the Dildoqueen's penis. Has a high chance for rejection unless preceded by Relaxing Gaze and/or "This'll Feel Good". Risks impregnating or inducing parthenogenesis in the subject if female.

the chains have an eerie tendency to encircle the neck, strangling anyone not killed outright.


	3. Chapter 3 First Girl, and System Error

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Read Authors note at the bottom.**

**Story Start!**

'Today is going to be a great day.' Naruto thought as he got up lazily, yet the smile on his face brightened even more when he saw his new (used) headband. That was all the proof he needed that yesterday hadn't been a dream, that and the watch was still on his wrist. Naruto yawned and stretched his limbs to get the rest of the sleep out of his system.

"My King, would you like some breakfeast." A monotone, yet very feminine voice said and Naruto turned his head in shock before he blushed. Standing next to his bed was a very attractive person. Her skin was a pale tan, like a naturally tan person that hadn't been in the sun for a long time. Her hair pitch black, and it only went down to her shoulders. The bangs covered her left eye, and she had a yellow hair clip keeping her hair out of her right eye. Naruto looked at her eye in awe though. The entire eye was red, even where the white should be, and it looked like an insects eye.

She wore pitch black, and skimpy armor on her body. The bottom was simply an armored bikini bottom, and she had a chest plate that covered her chest, stomach, and the sides of her ribs. The top of the armor wrapped around her neck, and Naruto could see that it may be flexible because she was able to tilt her head. Her breasts were small, very much so, being only an A-Cup or possibly B-Cup. Naruto blinked in a stunned way when he saw insect wings coming from her back, but they were facing the ground.

She was very lean, and her muscles were well toned. Even he could tell she was a warrior, but his perverted side though on how sexy her legs and hip was. There was no excess fat on her body, and to him that was pretty sexy. That was why her words did not register with him for a few more moment, before he snapped out of his trance.

"Who are you!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his bed, and the strange looking girl got on one knee and placed her arm in front of her. She put her forehead on her forearm in a show of servitude, and Naruto looked at her strangely.

"My King, I am deeply sorry for startling you. I am Killerbreast, and I am your blade. I shall carry out your will, and protect you with my life. Your word is my command, and I shall follow every order you give me to the best of my ability, no matter what it may be." Killerbreast stated with such truth to her words that Naruto grinned. That sounded pretty awesome, and now that he thought about it, didn't his PIMP Watch saw something about his Pokegirls being his slaves or something?

"Um, no mean to sound rude, but are you a Pokegirl?" Naruto asked as his eyes kept staring at her sexy legs. The Killerbreast looked at Naruto for a few moments, before she nodded and stood up.

"You could never offend me my King. Yes, I am a your Pokegirl. I would like to ask my earlier question again my King. Would you care for some breakfeast?" Killerbreast asked again, and Naruto looked at her in surprise. He was slightly glad he had cleaned his apartment, because now there was a girl in his home. Wait, didn't she say she would follow all his orders? He had to test this out.

"Yes, but first I want you to... start doing jumping-jacks." Naruto said as he tested the waters, and he could tell she was happy he was already giving her orders. At the back of his mind he could feel the link between them, or at least that was what he thought it was, and he felt a happiness that was not his own. Killerbreast did not even hesitate to start jumping up and down, and with great energy.

"Like this my King?" Killerbreast asked neutrally, while hiding her joy. She could tell that Naruto was testing the limits with her, she was a very inteligent Pokegirl breed after all. She was going to have to let Naruto know that she would follow ANY order he gave her, no matter what it was.

"Okay, now I want you to... take off your armor." Naruto said, making a major jump from jumping-jacks. He watched in awe as her armor literally started to fuse with her body, and sink into her skin until it looked like it had never been there. He also learned another thing, and that was that she had been completely naked under the armor. Pale pink nipples were soon revealed, and he covered his eyes out of embarrassment before he could see any more.

He had not been expecting her to actually do it that time.

"Do you have any more orders my King?" Killerbreast asked, finding a very small amount of amusement in his embarrassment. Her King was already proving to be interesting, because she could see him peeking through his fingers even though he covered his eyes. She was unashamed of her body, even though she prefered wearing her armor in case of an attack.

"Just make some breakfeast!" Naruto said with embarrassment flavoring his tone, and with a bow Killerbreast set off to his kitchen area. When he had been asleep she had looked around his house, and she had found out that he lived alone. Having a King that depended on her made her happy, even if she was more disconnected from her emotions than the normal Pokegirl. Naruto watched her walk to the kitchen, and his eyes automatically tracked the sway in her hips. He tore his eyes away from her nude behind, and made his way to his closet. Opening it, he nearly choked on his saliva when he saw that all his clothes had been replaced.

All his wonderfull orange outfits had been replaced with white T-shirts with black vests, and blue jeans. He looked at the bottom of the closet and sighed when he saw that his Kunai and Shuriken holders were still there. He looked across the room to where he threw his jacket last night and saw it was gone as well.

"My King, would you rather have this 'Miso Ramen' or the 'Chicken Ramen', or would you like something else?" Killerbreast asked from the other room, and Naruto looked at the clothes before sighing. He had a feeling he should never ask his clones to do his chores for him again, because he had a feeling one of them was responsible for this.

"Miso all the way!" Naruto yelled back, as he got dressed all the way. Taking off his sleep clothes he tossed them in the empty hamper, and he pressed the button on his watch. The watch opened and a blue screen appeared, and he looked at the icons. Pressing an icon next to the pokeball that had a question mark on it, he started to read words appear on the screen.

_Pokegirls 101 - Pokegirls are Anthropromorphized Beings created originally to be the army of their origianl creater Sukube. Pokegirls come in many different shapes and forms, but all of them are unique. Each Pokegirl is Genetically compatable with human's, and were made to serve those that had 'Tamed' them._

_Tamers 101 - Tamer is the term used for those that own, train, and raise Pokegirls. It is the job of the Tamer to capture and Tame Feral Pokegirls so that they may be used in both battle and as servants for those that own them._

_Feral and Tamed 101 - Feral is the term used for Pokegirls that are not fully in control of their minds, and have become instinct based. The Feral state of each Pokegirl breed is different, and while some are no more than mindless animals, other do retain some form of inteligence. Tamed is the term used for a Pokegirl that has been tamed by a Tamer, and given inteligence._

_Relationship 101 - The relationship between Tamer and Pokegirl resembles more of the bond between a Master and a loving Slave. Once Tamed the Pokegirl is loyal only to their Tamer, and will follow most orders without question. There are exceptions to this, in the case the Pokegirl is disobedient or rowdy. _

"Well this info is good, but what is Taming?" Naruto wondered out loud as he closed the screen of his Watch. He sniffed the air and smiled when he smelt ramen, and rushing to the kitchen in a rush he nearly fell when he saw the nude form of Killerbreast standing there with a bowl of Ramen. She herself has already eaten some of the vegetables he had in his fridge, so she was no longer hungry.

"My King, your food is ready. Do you have any further orders?" Killerbreast asked, but Naruto was holding his nose as one of his deepest fantasies was broght to life. Here was a smoking hot girl, butt naked, bringing him a bowl of his favorite food. Maybe he had died and gone to Heaven, because that must be the only good explaination why this was happening. She was just standing in a way that the bowl of ramen actually hid her vagina from view. Naruto gulped, before he sat down at the table and looked away from her with a small blush.

"I want you to feed me." Naruto said, hoping that he wasn't pushing it. This was a dream come true, and he was going to see where this went. He had a few hours before he had to go get his picture taken anyway.

"Yes my King." Killerbreast stated as she got in front of him and held the bowl with one hand, while using a fork to get the ramen to his mouth. She was not very good with chopsticks, well, she had the knowledge of how to use them inplanted into her, but she had never actually done it. So with a light hand she carefully feed him the ramen, obvlivious to Naruto's thoughts.

'I died... I must have died last night, because this is heaven.' Naruto thought as he enjoyed the delicious bowl of ramen being fed to him by his very own Pokegirl. Killerbreast was enjoying this as well, but when she felt the presence of somebody nearby her armor reappearedn on her skin just in case she would need it. Once the bowl of ramen was finished Naruto looked at the clock and saw that he must have wasted more time than he thought reading and thinking about being a Tamer.

"My King, are you heading out?" Killerbreast asked when she saw him stand up and start towards the door. She stayed at a distance of six feet away from him out of respect for him, and she caught something thrown to her by instinct. Looking at what was in her hands she saw a long brown cloak with a hood, and sun-glasses.

"If you want to come with me you are more than welcome. I only ever wear that when it snows, so it should cover you up. Whenever we are going out I want you to cover up all your weirder traits... not that I hate them or anything! I just don't want you to be attacked by the ninja for being different!" Naruto said quickjly at the end. Hoping he had not offended her by saying her extra features were weird, but he had nothing to worry about. Killerbreast put the sun-glasses and cloak on without a second thought. She stretched her insectile wings and found that the cloak did not stop that, so if she ever needed to escape with her King she could.

"I understand, and will do so when venturing out of the home for your sake." Killerbreast said, and with a final look she put the sun-glasses on. With all her features the two of them left his apartment, but Naruto then ran into the apartment and grabbed both his headband and goggles. Placing the goggles around his neck, and the headband on his forehead he grinned. For some reason these new clothes might not be such a bad thing after all.

With everything in order he and Killerbreast finally set off on her first outing into the village.

"Hey Killerbreast, do you have another name I can call you?" Naruto asked as put the hat he was holding in the PIMP Watch storage system. You never know when you might need a hat.

"I have no other name besides. Killerbreast is my species name my King. It is the job of the Tamer to decide if his pokegirl shall recieve a name." Killerbreast said neutrally. She was not bothered by her lack of name, since most pokegirls never got a name anyway. She noticed Naruto staring at her, but said nothing. If he wanted to stare he could, and she would welcome it.

"Suzuki Sutinga will be your full name from now on!" Naruto said with a large grin, and at the back of his mind he felt an extreme sense of joy. For a Pokegirl being given a name was an honor, but being given a last name as well... that was fantastic.

"I thank you deeply my King, and it shall be known that Suzuki Sutinga will forever be your faithfull protector. My stingers are yours to command." The Killerbreast that would now be known as Suzuki said without any emotion in her tone. She held her hand out of the cloak, and Naruto jumped a little in shock when a black blade came out of the skin on her wrist and extended two feet. Then, as quickly as it appeared it went back into her skin like it had never been there.

"That is so cool!" Naruto said with a large grin, before he remembered something he had heard about earlier. "Hey Suzuki, what is Taming?" Naruto asked with a tilted head. Suzuki was more than happy to answer his question, and her soft voice was heard from her the hood.

"Taming is the action that helps a Pokegirl maintain control of their instincts. It also helps deepen the bond between Tamer and Pokegirl. I myself have not been tamed, but I was kept from going Feral by my former Queen." Suzuki said, and Naruto felt a sting of regret at the back of his mind. Suzuki did miss her Queen a little, but her Queen had given her the order to find a new King. Naruto was that new King, and the bond with him was already formed. She would not need to be Tamed for at least two more days, and even then she did not need to be Tamed to follow his orders.

She had already formed her species special bonding with him, so even in her Feral state she would follow him, and it helped that she was not a simply mindless Pokegirl when Feral. The only different between when she was Feral and not was that she had less control over her emotions when she was Feral.

"I get that, but HOW do I Tame a Pokegirl?" Naruto asked, and Suzuki almost stumbled at the question. She had not been expecting him not to even know what Taming was.

"A Pokegirl is Tamed by calming her lust. Pokegirls are very lustfull beings, that require sex more than the average human in most cases." Suzuki said, and Naruto chocked on his own breath. The way Suzuki had said that made him think that to Tame a Pokrgirl you had to have sex with her! As if reading his mind Suzuki hummed in a buzzing sound of agreement. "I see you figured it out. Taming does equate to sex, and the amount of sex varies between species. My species only needs sex once every two weeks to keep from going Feral, while others will need it more or less often." Suzuki said in a slightly bored tone. She was looking forward to being Tamed by her King, but that was his choice.

"... I get to have sex with my Pokegirls?" Naruto asked with a rising excitement in his stomach. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he wanted to have sex just like any other guy his age. Now he was finding out he would be having sex with eventually six different girls (Five of Which Were Locked Away In His PIMP Watch) was a males dream come true.

"Anytime you wish my King. You may request sex anytime, and anywhere and I highly doubt any of your future Pokegirls shall deny you. I myself would gladly allow you to take me right here and now if you so wished." Suzuki commented, and it took everything in Naruto's being to not do that. The idea of having sex with her in the middle of the street sounded so awesome.

Naruto jumped up to the roof of one of the nearby buildings, with Suzuki following him. A few minutes later Naruto saw the photographer waiting for him, and giving the man his name he sat in front of the camera with a grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The older male photographer asked, seeing as Naruto wasn't wearing orange he looked different. Actually, now that he wasn't wearing baggy clothes he looked a LOT different. The photographer almost mistook Naruto for Minato Namikaze when that boy was a kid.

"The one and only old man." Naruto said, before he saw a flash that had spots dancing across his vision. Naruto silently wished he had given himself enough time to paint his face, but sadly that was not the case. He had been to distracted by getting fed ramen by a hot naked chick.

"May I be so bold as to ask why you had your picture taken my King?" Suzuki asked, and he could see the hood of the cloak tilting a little.

"I was getting my ninja registry photo taken." Naruto said with a grin that just refused to go away. Today was turning out freaking amazing, and it was just going to get better and better.

"Ninja? My King, are you per chance a warrior?" Suzuki questioned, and Naruto could feel a warm sensation at the back of his mind. He could not really pin-point it, but it made him feel kinda hopeful.

"Yeah, and one day I am going to become the leader of this village. Then nobody will look down on me anymore, and I will get respect." Naruto said with a slightly somber look at the ground. Suzuki was about to place her hand on his shoulder in comfort, but hesitated slightly. She had not been ordered to comfort him, but she wanted to. There was deep conflict there, and she didn't knwo what to do.

Slapping his cheeks, Naruto snapped himself out of his funk and the two of them made there way to the shopping area of the village. The small stands here were actually run by ninja in there free time, or when assigned these jobs.

From what he could remember, when he was a child the Third Hokage had told him that many of the stores and businesses in the village were run by Shinobi and Kunoichi. The days the ninja ran the stores allowed them to have a sort of 'break' from the hard stress of ninja life, and this meant they were less likely to crack under the pressure. Not every ninja ran a shop, or worked in one, but quite a few did.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto heard from behind him, and when he turned he saw one of the stall owners yelling towards him. He and Suzuki went over to the stall, and the elderly woman smiled at Naruto. Her stall was filled with different kinds of meats, and Suzuki stepped away from it a little. She was a vegetarian, so meat was not something she liked eating.

"Hey Granny Chisame, how is the meat today?" Naruto asked, not out of actual curiousity, but to be nice to the old lady.

"Boy, I am only 68 years old... I guess I am old hehaheha." Granny Chisame said with a crazy old person's laugh. Naruto laughed along with her, before he and Suzuki departed a few minutes later when the old woman fell asleep randomly.

'People are looking at my King strangely. I must stay on guard, in case of danger.' Suzuki thought with narrowed eyes. Once they had made it back to apartment Naruto pressed the button on his watch again, and he saw the pokeball icon glowing. Pressing it he saw nothing different, except for the fact there was ANOTHER dull pokeball icon. Meaning somehow he now had seven girls, not six.

Not that he could summon them, but he wondered HOW he had got this one. As if sensing his thoughts the mechanical voice of his PIMP Watch rang at him.

[Master Uzumaki, due to an error in the Iconing and Messaging System the number of Pokegirls you had recieved had been counted and displayed incorrectly. The error has been corrected by the Autocorrect system, and your list has been updated to show your proper number of Pokegirls.] - PIMP stated in it's mechanical voice, and neither of those in the room understood the major technical stuff. All Naruto understood was one thing from that.

His watch had counted the number of girls inside it wrong, and now that it had been corrected and displayed he was being teased with another girl he could not meet yet.

"Has this ever happened before?" Naruto asked, and Suzuki shook her head. She had no clue if it had before, but she was aware that there was the very real possibility this could have happened. Nothing was perfect, not even machines were perfect.

"If it has I am unaware my King." Suzuki said before her hand shot around, and her blade extended so that it pointed behind them. Naruto raised an eyebrow at first, before he jumped back in shock when he saw Iruka against the wall with a blade at his throat. He was sweating bullets, and his hands were up in the surrender pose.

Today may be a great day to be Naruto, but it was a horrible day to be Iruka.

**Chapter End!**

**Also, yes there will be lemons, but not every chapter. The amount of lemonds depends on the girls libido. Higher means less waiting between chapters, while lower libido means more waiting between chapters. I might be adding another Pokegirl to the Harem, check out chapter two again to check her out at the bottom of chapter TWO. I will add no more pokegirls to the Harem.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting the team

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**I am shocked that nobody picked up the pun I put in Suzuki's name. The girls last name translates to Stinger. Suzuki Stinger... a type of motorcycle. Also, I am debating if I should change out Dildoqueen for another girl. All the options are on the list in chapter two.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto grinned as he walked down the halls of the academy with Suzuki by his side, wearing her cloak with her armor under it. She was lookeding all around them for any sign on danger to her King. It was her duty as his pokegirl to always be on the lookout for danger, and in a village she had noticed was filled with warriors that seemed to have a strong... not hatred, more like they were all slightly more distant around Naruto.

Like they were scared to get close to him. The only exception to this rule being the man she had nearly killed the other day for getting to close to them. She also knew that she would need to be 'Tamed' by the end of the day. Technically, she would need it in the next 8 hours and 7 minuted before she started attacking anyone that got to close to Naruto.

Thankfully, her instinct would make her obey Naruto anyway, feral or not.

"My King, why have we arrived early?" Suzuki asked with a neutral expression on her face, even though her whle face was covred by the shadows of her cloak. She was curious, mostly because Naruto had never cared about being to early or not.

"I have had a fantasy for awhile now, and today seemed like the best day to try it." Naruto said with a grin as he entered the classroom, and saw that nobody was there. This had been something he had dreamed of for awhile now, and since he had somebody that would be willing to do it with this seemed like the perfect chance to fufill one of his fantasies.

"Fantasy my King?" Suzuki questioned as Naruto sat down in a chair at the back of the classroom, unlike the one he usually sat at in the middle. For what he wanted he would need to be back here, or else it would look to weird.

"Being giving head while in class." Naruto said as his ever present smile stretched further just a little, and while he couldn't see it Suzuki was smiling at the first true sexual order he had given her. She was a Pokegirl, and sexual orders were what she was pretty much made to fufill. A desire to make such dreams come true was something that she knew deep in her soul that she WANTED to do for her King.

"Then I will give you the best blow-job I am capable of." Suzuki stated as she got under the desk in front of him, and he moved closer to the desk to give her better access to his rapidly hardening dick. Suzuki didn't even bother to waste a moment hesitating as she unzipped his pants and reached into his underwear for his cock with her soft hands.

'Holy shit, she is actually doing it!' Naruto thought with his face frozen in shock, before it unfroze and he grinned. Deciding to enjoy this as much as he could he leaned back a little in his chair so that he could watch her a little. The gril licked the head of his above average dick, and he silently thanked this massive chakra reserves. It had always been a rumor that big chakra reserves meant big cock, and according this his 9 inch dick that was true. Considering that the average size of the male penic was about 5 or 6 inches from what the book they had read in class had said.

**- This is a Story where sex is important, so of course above average penis - 9 inches is also very possible in real life -**

'My King tastes fantastic.' Suzuki thought as her pokegirl traits because more dominant. She could not help but give his dick long licks to get even more of the addicting taste. As a pokegirl her body CRAVED sex and sexual contact. It was why they were tamed through sex after all, so of course the act of giving her master head would be enjoyable to her. Her sweet honey dripped down her leg as she ran her tongue across the bottom of his cock.

She retracted her armor, and was about to started masterbating before she stopped her hand. Her King had not given her permission to please herself, so she would not bring herself any pleasure by her own hands. Her pleasure would come from giving him pleasure, and with that thought she shivered in delight of her own loyal thoughts. The level of servitude she was showing broght shivered down her own spine, and she would admit to getting off on being submissive to her King.

'Damn, she is good at giving head.' Naruto thought as the door to the classroom opened, and Naruto's dick got harder at the thought of being caught getting head from his beautiful slave/servant. He shivered when he felt Suzuki take the head of his cock and swirl her tongue around it, before she applied light suction to it and it her tongue carress the underside of his dick.

"Second one here... I am going to go to sleep." One Shikamaru Nara said as he sat next to Naruto with a raised eyebrow before he noticed the headband around his neck. Suzuki had suggested that he wear it there to protect his neck from light attacks and the cold.

"Hey ShikamARU!" Naruto said when Suzuki's hand lightly traced along his cock, while she took a little more into her mouth teasingly. She knew that the key to a good blow was teasing at first, and then down to the hard stuff... no pun intended.

"That was strange... and you are getting a blowjob." Shikamaru stated with a raised eyebrow as he heard the slight slurping noise coming from under the desk, right between Naruto's legs. Th lazy boy just shrugged and put his head in his arms on the desk, while completely ignoring the fact somebody was getting a blowjob next to him.

"Yeah I am, and she is really good at it." Naruto said as he eached under the table and gave Suzuki a pat on the head, showing another form of affection towards her. She hummed at the display, and Naruto twitched, not having expected that.

"I don't want to know." Shikamaru said as all the other students starting coming into the room, and the only ones whose names he remem bered were the heirs of the clans. Mostly because they were considered to be of higher importance than civilian families. Either way he just smirkd lightly as he got something that nobody else in the class was getting. How many people could say they were given head the day that they got their teams?

"Yo Naruto! I thought you failed!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled, and Naruto rolled his eyes at the second in line to become the head of his clan. The title of clan heir went to this boys older sister Hana, yet the boy was still going on about how he would lead his clan.

"I thought you had fleas, so it seems we were both wrong." Naruto commented while Kiba sniffed the air, and ignored the slight at the fact he resembled a dog like the rest of his clan.

"You guys smell honey?" Kiba asked, before he was pushed out of the way by a very chubby boy that was wearing his headband like underwear on his head.

"Food!?" Choji Akamichi yelled, and he was about to start searching for the smell of the food. He was stopped when he felt a bag of chips hit his head, thrown by his best friend Shikamaru. Calmed down he took a seat next to his friend, and ignored the honey smell.

Naruto twitched a few times when Suzuki got more daring and started to bob her head back and forth so that his cock hit the back of her throat with each bob. By this time nearly every student was in the classroom, and Naruto was wondering what possessed him to have Suzuki do this... oh yeah, the thrill of being surrounded by people while getting head.

'DaMN!' Naruto thought as he felt the tightness of her throat, when she pushed forward so that she was no longer just giving him head. Now she was deepthroating him, and it felt AWESOME! They were both getting off on this in different ways. Naruto from the sexual stimulation, and Suzuki from the fact she was giving her Master what he wanted.

'Insect Pheremones?' Shino Aburame questioned to himse from the seat in front of Naruto, while his bugs went crazy inside his body. They were buzzing in fear as they sensed a dangerous insect in the area. He looked at the table that Naruto was sitting at, and his observant eyes saw the pair of feet that were NOT Naruto's that were sticking out from under the desk slightly.

'Open throat wider... and breath through the nose.' Suzuki thought to herself as she used her knowledge and abilities in sex to help her out while she deepthroated him. The temptation to touch herself was nearly to much for her, but her iron clad willpower forced her to place her hands on the floor. Suzuki went forward all the way, and once not a single inch of his cock was left outside her mouth she stopped.

*Bzzzzzzzzz*

'The FUCK!?' Naruto shouted in his mind when he felt Suzuki's throat started to buzz and vibrate, and amazing stamina be damned her skill won out in the end and he started to shoot his cum down her buzzing throat. She gulped it down as fast as it came out, and after he finished Naruto felt her continue to suck on his softening cock. Naruto had not ordered her to stop, and Naruto was unable to speak from the pleasure as his cock got hard again.

'My King has not ordered me to stop.' Suzuki thought as she wrapped her tongue around his cock while it was in her mouth. She would not be stopping until he ordered her to, and by the time the teacher had come to the classroom her skills had nearly brought him to cum again. He was a virgin, and as a pokegirl she had natural knowledge of sex that exceeded even that of a human sluts. It was expected that he not be able to keep up with her skills at this point, but that was part of the reason why she was gifted to him as his first girl. She had maybe the lowest Libido of all the girls chosen for this.

She knew who Naruto's other pokegirls were, and she was glad for his sake that she was picked to go first. It would give him time to get used to the sexual prowess of a pokegirl, and then once he was used to her he would get his second one. Not all of the girls were achieved by getting used to the last one, but the first three pokegirls were.

'Damn she is draining me dry!' Naruto thought as he neared the second coming of the white wave... aka he was close to coming in her mouth again. He just barely noticed who Iruka sensei, and the man was still pale from the other day, had teamed him up with.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki... Sasuke Uchiha... and an privatly taught transfering into this class Yakumo Kurama." Iruka said, and Naruto noticed a pale girl sitting at the other end of the class. He hadn't noticed her before, but her pale skin and long brown hair should have stood out to him. Strange, because he couldn't see Sakura Haruno anywhere in the classroom... actually, he couldn't see ANY of the groupies of Sasuke Uchiha in the class. He was pretty sure they had all graduated, so where were they?

**- with the Fangirls -**

"Now listen here you little bitches, as of this day forward I was tasked by the old man to beat the fangirl out of you and make you into somewhat decent ninja. My name... is Anko Mitarashi. Welcome to hell." Anko said as she looked down at the gagged and bound fangirls with a feral grin on her face.

**- Back in the Classroom -**

'Again!?' Naruto thought as he came into Suzuki's mouth for the second time, and this time his ear heard the sound of her moaning. Then the scent of honey got more potent, and he learned something.

She got off from getting him off!

Epic.

"Your sensei will be... Yugao Uzuki." Iruka said before he started to tell the other teams who their teachers would be as well. Naruto tapped Suzuki on the head, and silently commanded her to stop blowing him. Using her pokeball in his pockect he 'returned' her to tha ball, and then put his now satisfied cock in his pants. In her ball, Suzuki debated if she should tell Naruto or not that her giving him head counted as a taming for her exact species... she would tell him, if he asked that is. It was not important enough to mention at the moment.

'The only one I have a problem with is Sasuke-teme.' Naruto thought as his mind drifted off as he thought about the cool adventures he could have now that he was a ninja. Not only a ninja, but also as a Tamer.

To be Hokage, and to be the greatest Tamer.

That was his new dream!

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry for the wait, and please check out the list on chapter twoo for the updated data about the pokegirls Naruto will get eventually. They are not in listed order from when he wiull get them, and I have decided to go down a less used path for teams and teacher. Kakashi will play a role in naruto's teaching... later down the road that is.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, And No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Genin Test

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Does nobody understand the value of the Dildoqueen? They are able to get other pokegirls pregnant, and unlike with a human the pokegirl will be promised to give birth to another pokegirl. A human and pokegirl baby has a chance that it will become a completely different pokegirl, or be a human. Not all pokegirls are for battle or just sex. They all have a purpose both in and out of battle. I have reasons for my choices.**

**Story Start!**

'This is awkward.' Naruto thought as he and his team followed behind a woman with long purple hair, while she wore ANBU armor and a ANBU cat mask. On her back was a decent length sword, while he remained perfectly silent. Suddenly all three genin felt something hit the back of their necks, and they each fell unconcious. Out of nowhere three shadow clones of the Yugao picked up the genin, and started carrying them to their location.

Yugao looked at the three silently as she took them to the testing location, and prepared them for her own special test of if they were worthy to become genin or not. Unlike some tests that saw if they were good at teamwork, Yugao would only take those that had unconditional loyalty to Konoha. That, or they would never truly think of betraying their country. Any genin that failed her test spent five years in the ANBU prison, being conditioned into loyal ANBU that would never dream of betraying Konoha.

This was actually the Third Hokages idea for some reason, because with the recent traitor Mizuki he has decided to take more extreme measure against traitors. He has also decided that teamwork was not needed as much as before, and that it could be taught after the genin passed their exams. He realized that most genin don't know to naturally work together, so to increase their ninja numbers they have decided that all the genin that show combat or another useful skill will pass. Then there is her team, the group that if they were given that test they would all just pass. These three were the flight risks of the genin, so instead of a test of power they would be tested on loyalty.

She wondered how they would do.

**[Hours Later]**

'What hit me?' Naruto thought after a moment as he woke up from being knocked out, before his eyes shot open and he found out that he was currently wrapped up in chains. Naruto looked up hazily, and he tried to foucs his chakra but it just wouldn't come to him. Like he could feel it, but couldn't use it. Naruto was knocked fully awake when somebody punched him in the gut roughly.

"Wake up Konoha scum."

Naruto looked up to see a man with a Kumo headband standing over him, before he kicked Naruto in the shin. The man grabbed Naruto by the hair, before pulling him into the standing position.

"I hear you are pretty close to the Hokage. Here is how everything is going to go. You tell me everything you know about the Hokage, and I might let you live." The man said, before Naruto glared at him and spit in his face.

"Suck shit." Naruto growled out, before he was punched across the face and his head hit the wall. Naruto was slightly stunned from the blow, before he was grabbed by his neck and lifted up into the air.

"You have thirty minutes before the poison in your body disolves your stomach from the inside out, and if you are a good little shit and tell me about your villages weaknesses I might give you the antidote." The man said arrogantly, and Naruto looked down at him with a confident smirk of his own. This person wouldn't break him, and his loyalty!

"If I die, I die a hero. I won't let you use me to kill even one person in my home!" Naruto said before he was kicked right in the gut and tossed to the floor. Naruto felt the man kick him, but Naruto never let his grin off his face. He would rather die than betray the old man, and his home. They may hate him, but he wasn't just protecting them. He was protecting the people that had never even done him wrong, and he was protecting the ones that treated him well.

"Talk scum, and your death will be painless!" The man shouted as he started to stomp on Naruto's chain covered body, and Naruto just grinned mockingly up at the man looking down at him.

"I would rather die a long and painful death, and sell out my village!" Naruto shouted with a voice full of conviction, and suddenly he was hit in the back of the neck again before the man disappeared in a puff of smoke to show Yugao standing there with her mask on. She looked down at Naruto proudly, because what he has just done has shown that he truly is a completely normal ninja.

"You will make a very good ninja one day Uzumaki Naruto. I will see to it." Yugao said, before she lifted Naruto up over her shoulder and prepared to take him back to his apartment for the night. Naruto was the first person to be tested, and after this she needed to test the other two. Now normally she would have tested Naruto longer than this, but she could just see it in his eyes. No matter what she could have done, he would never have broken. He would remain strong willed, and his desire to protect this village was more than enough to fill her with pride.

"Hand over my King!"

Yugao froze in shock when she felt something sharp touch her neck, and a voice come from behind her. She turned her head, and she saw insect eyes looking at her with a glare visible on her face. She was sweating when she saw poison dripping off the blade at her neck, and she was about to signel for back up before she sensed that the others were already knocked out.

"Why do you want Naruto?" Yugao asked, before she felt the stinger press harder against her neck, and another stinger touch the back of her spine.

"Put down my King, and your death will be swift." Suzuki ordered without even a hint of bluff to her voice, while Yugao thought of a way that she coud get herself away from this insane thing. Naruto was no king, so this girl must be on some kind if drug to think so. She couldn't move or else she would be cut and poisoned, and this girl was after Naruto. She could not give Naruto away to anyone, because protecting the villages Jinchuriki was a top class order for all ANBU. She would fail her duty to this village if Naruto was captured and taken away, because then the village would lose their Jinchuriki.

"At least tell me why you want Naruto." Yugao tried to compromise, before she felt a small the girls glare get worse.

"He is my Master, so of course I will protect him from those that plan to hurt him." Suzuki said with a warning buzz in her throat, meaning that she was about to turn more violent that she already was. Yugao seemed to understand that she was on thin ice, and decided that clearing things up would make this a little better.

"I don't plan to hurt him. I was just on my way to take him to get healed. I am his Teacher, and this whole thing was a test of loyalty." Yugao said quietly, hoping not to entice a bad reaction from the strange girl with a strong loyalty to Naruto. She hid a wince when the girl behind her kicked her in the back of the leg hard enough to knock her off balance. She quickly got her balance back before she could fall down, and she was about to counter before she saw that Naruto was no longer over her shoulder.

"I will take your word for this now, but if you injure my King again you will not be as lucky." Suzuki said as she picked Naruto up gently, and Yugao fought the temptation to give chase. Suzuki gave her a glare and buzzing noise, before she started walking away with a shocked Yugao watching as she left. She hadn't sensed her arive at all, nor the defeat of her comrades.

'This is what Hokage-sama meant when he warned me about hurting Naruto.' Yugao thought when she remembered how the Hokage had warned her about Naruto. She shook her head before she went to go test her other genin hopefuls. She wondered if either Yakumo or Sasuke would shwo the ability to resist torture as Naruto. She still had trouble believing that somebody had managed to sneak up behind her. That just meant one thing.

She needed to increase her training.

**-With Naruto- **

"Thanks Suzuki." Naruto said the moment they were back home. He stopped pretending to be knocked out, and it was actually him that had released Suzuki from her Pokegirl discreetly. Now that he knew it had been his genin test he felt about about doing that.

"How was my acting my King?" Suzuki asked without emotion. She had understood her trainers orders the second he let her out of her ball again, and she had played the part of acting very well.

"Just perfectly Suzuki, just great."Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Prank and ANBU... check.

**Chapter End.**

**The chapters will start to get longer soon, but this story is pretty hard to write when you aren't a horny person by nature. I have many ideas though, but I just don't have the inspiration to write for a sex based story unless... you know. ANYWAY! This story will NOT be abandoned, but I need some more time to plan out the full story for it.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
